


The Best Supporting Role

by hikachan



Series: takainoo developing relationship [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Arguing (somewhat?), Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, down to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: “Even if you didn’t love me in the way i love you, i’d still be head over heels for you.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Series: takainoo developing relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188326
Kudos: 2





	The Best Supporting Role

**Author's Note:**

> it’s almost been a month!! since i’ve updated i’m so sorry :c
> 
> life at home has been kinda!! hectic so bare with me haha
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this one, it’s sweet to me. also the start of a series!!
> 
> stay safe everyone!!

“I’m sorry, i am.”

The words went through his ear and out the other. 

This conversation was like a loophole, a repeat everytime the tension became too much. It was boring to Yuya, the same all the time. He wanted to let Inoo down easier, but everytime the other was just as hurt as before. 

“Don’t be sorry, I think i get it. I do actually, and i’m sorry too. It’s hard to get over you when i love you this much. I know you don’t like it but-“

“Stop there. Who ever said that? I didn’t.” Yuya corrected the younger, knowing he was still unsure about how he felt about a relationship coming up between the two. 

He wanted it, but he couldn’t get himself to grasp it. 

He felt like a kid at a store who couldn’t choose what toy they wanted when it was time to pick out only one, he felt like his feelings were swarming him all the time. He tried to stop, distancing himself from the other. It never worked, simply because he loved Inoo, he loved him so much that he was holding back his feelings. 

Yuya didn’t want to hurt Inoo in the end, he didn’t even know why he was thinking of an end. They got along well, they had for years. Inoo showed him love like no other, he didn’t know how to express it back well enough but he tried his best. He wasn’t good with feelings, even if deep down he knew they were the strongest he’s ever had for someone in his life. 

“You act like you don’t. I get you don’t show your feelings much or what not, but i do. I want to know what you want, if it’s not me then tell me. So i can stop loving you like this.” Inoo stuttered over his words, barley getting words out without a lump forming in his throat. 

“I’m sorry, god that’s all i say. I want to be with you so bad, i love you more than anyone i’ve loved before”

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

The silence in the room was deafening, these words he never heard before. Not out of Yuya, at least. His shell had been broken, Inoo assumed so at least. 

“I don’t want to hurt you either. I know i wouldn’t, i’d try my best. You’re precious to me, like a fine piece of chinaware. I treat you like that, even if you don’t return it.”

“Even if you didn’t love me in the way i love you, i’d still be head over heels for you” Inoo blurted all these words out at once, he felt embarrassed confessing to him like this again. 

Yuya wasn’t surprised, not even the slightest. 

Inoo was too kind to him, even when Yuya was so cold to him. The kindness of his heart shined, maybe that’s why he liked him so much. He showed him love when no one else would, he didn’t understand why either. 

Even Inoo himself had been hurt before, that didn’t stop him for offering his own love to Yuya. He meant too much to him to stop loving him, even if he’d tried before. 

Inoo was tired of this conversation, they’d had it too many times for his liking. Maybe this time would be different, it was already heading that way. 

“If you’re sure, then maybe we can try. I’m not good with these things though, love and all. I’m not perfect, but neither one of us are that are we? I just don’t want to mess up a perfectly good thing.” Yuya mumbled quietly, he didn’t want to regret this in the morning. 

Inoo nodded and happily clapped his hands, he felt so giddy and full of joy he could barley hold it in. 

“Okay, sure! We can try, and if it doesn’t work we can go back to being best friends. Right? That won’t change will it?” Inoo was beaming at this point, he looked so bright. 

“I don’t see why we’d stop anyways, but just in case. Yes of course, i don’t want us to stop anything we had before. It just has a label now, right? You’re my boyfriend and I’m yours. Sounds nice, no?”

Inoo smiled and kissed Yuya’s cheek before speaking once more. 

“Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
